Modular filter assemblies can be used to purify fluids for both home and industrial applications. Home applications include water purification while industrial applications include purification of electroplating solutions.
A presently available means for purifying water in the home includes a depth wound cartridge filter which is placed in a housing incorporated within the plumbing of a home. Multi-compartmental or modular filter cartridges typically are not used for home applications because they are not designed to be interchangeable with the wound depth filter cartridge. Multi-compartmental filters typically require external clamps for holding the multiple filter plates together. The use of external clamps increases the axial dimension of the filter assembly, preventing the possibility of placement of the multi-compartmental assembly filter in the housings used for the wound depth cartridge filters (i.e., the filter assembly and external clamps have an axial dimension which will not fit into the housing).